


Faithfully Unfaithful

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Porn, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee was always in the background, always thinking, always working to make things better, but sometimes it felt like no one noticed or remembered. OT4 episode tag to Taking a Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithfully Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> Though I mainly support the married couples in the Quad of Doom, I dearly want to believe that this happened and we just didn't see it. If it didn't, it should have. And though I dearly love Kara, this story isn't about her—this is about Dee's view of the Quad, and also the oft-ignored part of the Quad, the Dee/Sam friendship that I believe exists (and in this one circumstance goes beyond friendship). Because I maintain that Dee, though deeply disappointed and frustrated with what Lee and Kara did, was not so bitter and jealous that she tried to ruin things.

It was her idea. Lee lay sated by her side, his warm scent pleasantly drowning her in all the love she shouldn’t have for this man. She closed her eyes, let his hands stroke her shoulders and breasts with calming tenderness. There had been tears in his eyes at the bar, as he begged for her to come back to him. And for a moment she had seen the love behind the guilt, and her heart broke again but it didn’t hurt so much. He’d been hers tonight, and promised the rest of his life.

So her plan didn’t make sense. Sighing, relaxed and content, she rolled over onto him. His eyelids were starting to droop, and she could have fallen asleep on him then and there. But she didn’t. She looked down at his chest, impulsively bent to kiss it tenderly, and caught his spontaneous smile as she looked back up to his face.

“I forgive you,” she whispered, with a small smile.

His own faded, and she could read his worry that he had done something wrong. And he had, but she wasn’t going to call him on it like that. Her heart wanted to be selfish, smother him in her love and drown out everything that distracted from their commitment to each other. She wanted him to be happy with her love. So her plan didn’t make sense.

“Lee, I’m not blind,” she said, keeping her voice calm and her smile elusive.

His frown deepened.

“And I’m not going to pretend that I am.”

There were two choices, and she wanted to choose the selfish one. Either might backfire, but she didn’t want to look back and regret holding on too tightly. She wanted an honest resolution, even if it broke the blinders that she wanted Lee to have for her. Resting her hand on his chest, she glanced down for just a moment before looking in his eyes. “Lee, I’m going to give you one last time. You and Kara.”

She looked him in the eye, and prepared to ride the wave of shock and pain.

ooo

Sam hadn’t known what to think when Dee, of all people, approached him. But as soon as she explained it, he realized just how much it had to be her.

“So it’s an orgy,” he summarized, not exactly skeptical.

“There has to be an ending that fits, for all this,” Dee said with a nod. “We’re not going to push it on you, Sam, but—” She paused for a second, then looked up at him. “But I think it’s for the best.”

Sam tried not to remember the bitter taste in his throat as he looked into Dee’s eyes, and saw both sincerity and hurt. His relief when Kara had finally made her choice had been great, and he didn’t want to let it go. But Dee was right; there was too much tension on all sides to go away with words. They had to face each other, open and intimate.

“All right,” he answered, resting his arms loosely across his chest as he breathed out. “You okay with all this?”

Dee nodded, then flashed him the hint of a smile. “I made my choice, but I haven’t forgotten how to...explore. It’ll be good.” She finished with a nod.

Sam knew that convincing yourself, even consciously, didn’t make it false. And if he didn’t think about the emotional implications, the idea was appealing—in a different way than usual, but he’d always had a large comfort zone. “I’ll talk to Kara then,” he said.

Dee nodded. “Thank you, Sam,” she said, firm and sincere.

Sam inhaled as Dee walked off. Sometimes there weren't words to explain the strangeness that he'd accepted as his life—or rather, there were, but they just didn't sound right. 'Foursome' didn't cover half of this.

ooo

It could have been a lot more heartbreaking. It could have been a lot more awkward. Dee had been determined to make it work, though, Sam and Kara knew the power of laughter during sex, and Lee just wanted things to go smoothly.

So maybe there were some uncomfortable looks, a bit of distraction as they moved from clothed to unclothed, and some unnerving pauses to discuss position. And if they were all paying attention, there might have been a couple lingering glances that didn’t exactly relieve the inner conflict. But when it came down to it, they were attractive and attracted, and that covered a multitude of sins.

Dee giggled as Kara squeaked under her and Sam’s ministrations, and then gasped as Lee reminded his wife that he wasn’t just watching. Kara forgot that she had to make a choice, and in the pleasurable oblivion Sam and Lee forgot that they had once fought for a single claim. And Dee looked over Lee’s shoulder into Kara’s eyes as she looked over Sam, and they could conjure up raw attraction that wasn’t marked by hate.

They marked each others’ bodies with hands and kisses and the occasional bite, everyone belonging to everyone, and yet only for this one time. This one time, they gave up their claims, let the chemistry flow freely. The sex went on as they summoned every last urge from somewhere deep down—and yet, something primal was unchanged. Even free laughter and lust couldn’t destroy the bonds that formed the tension.

Blankets lay desperately across the floor, all attempts to keep them positioned failing as all the movement was against them. The floor was too cold, and the people flopped over each other to avoid its vicious touch. It could have been too warm also, the heavy breathing and pulses heating things to an oven, but the floor ate their heat even through the blankets.

In a moment of peace, Dee must have dozed off for a second. She had ended squashed between Lee and Sam, an arm that felt like Kara’s draped over one calf. A moment later, as it seemed, she felt only the warmth of nearness. Sam was to her right, splayed out with one arm behind his head.

“Hmm,” Dee said, nothing in her tone. She still felt warm and pleasured, emotionally calm.

“You okay?” Sam murmured.

“Yes,” she said, a throaty laugh breaking through.

Then she glanced to her left, and the laugh wasn’t repeated. She bit back her first urge, on looking across the room and seeing Lee’s face buried in Kara’s breasts, and instead just breathed out slowly. This was the catharsis of all their untapped feelings, and any interruption would prove it pointless.

Still, she could be at peace and yet keep her eyes averted. She rolled to her right, leaning on her elbow with her head in her hand, legs just bent enough to keep her from collapsing in a heap. She watched Sam’s chest rise and fall with slow breaths, closed her eyes, opened them again.

“This was my idea, Sam,” she said quietly. He met her eyes, as always, unsurprised.

“It could only have been that way,” he answered, through a breath that might have been a sigh.

“I’m the only one willing to risk the mistake,” she said softer, a near whisper colored by a wry smile.

“No, no,” he objected softly, his focus on her. He shifted a little, turning towards her on the wrinkled blanket.

He couldn’t find the words for the moment, but he didn’t need to. “I know,” she said. “I understand. They only do this for love, for our love. Kara does, I know.”

“And Lee too,” Sam added, matter-of-fact as if she didn’t need to be reassured.

“It isn’t the same.” Dee spoke only her thoughts, keeping her emotions still bathing in the calm and love that were so recently hers.

She was looking at her own hand, and almost jumped as she felt a touch and looked up to see Sam suddenly closer. He had rolled on his side, matching her, and his fingers rested on her arm as his thumb ran circles around the curve of her shoulder.

He was still open, his eyes looking through her defenses and his words warm in the quiet. “You keep telling yourself that, and you’ll make it true.”

The wan smile on her lips lingered. “I find it difficult to avoid the ideal,” she said.

“I noticed,” he answered, smiling for real.

“Did you give it up when the world ended?” she asked, looking more closely at him.

He glanced away from her, and back again. “Yes.” He added after a moment, “I made my choice with a whole lot more in mind than ideals.”

“Choice,” Dee said, letting the word linger on her lips. She almost glanced back to where Lee and Kara were still occupied, but kept her eyes toward Sam. “I didn’t think it would be enough to be chosen, but it has to be.”

Sam half-smiled, and Dee saw and remembered that she wanted to think of things with that good humor and acceptance. In her moment of introspection, like so many more in this evening, his hand slipped from her shoulder to her neck. It rose to cup her chin as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes for the moment, then opened them to look straight into his. “I don’t need to be chosen by everyone,” she said honestly in a low tone.

“I know that,” he said, matching her tone. “Tonight, though...choices are easy and light.”

And he waited for her, the hints of a smile sincere behind his warm eyes. Dee took a second, then decided to lean back in for the kiss. This was about comfort and enjoyment, and she’d been putting too much pressure on the wrong parts of it. It was no difficult choice to love Sam with this moment, even if only for this moment.

They were still somewhat worn, and the kiss was slow. Sam’s hand cradled her face, then slipped to her back to scoop her on top of him, rolling onto his back again. Her breath caught through the kiss, and with the slight pause she murmured as she lay dwarfed on his large chest, “You are too tall, aren’t you?”

And he just kissed her again with a quirk at the corner of his mouth. One of his broad hands found her breast, tweaking the nipple as she started to forget the slow and easy. She turned off the part of her mind that thought too much, and let the ideal go away to where it belonged; this was care and simple desire, and she did want it to be this simple.

He was good with his hands, and with one thumb pressed on her nipple, his other one swept down her small back to her buttocks to hold her even closer. The warmth in her was starting to rise, her heart’s rate willing to start racing, and she flicked his tongue with hers as she felt his desire meeting hers.

Their mouths swirled around each other, and any control slipped away. Dee felt him hard beneath her, and she wasn’t going to wait for her mind to hold her body back. She let her hands that supported her from falling on him begin to rest, crushing herself down on him. She slipped her hands behind his shoulder, rolling as she gripped him, trying to pull him down on top of her. But she laughed under her breath—she was too small, and he didn’t move at all.

And Sam, his eyes never leaving hers, grinned a playful grin, and with movements too smooth for her to notice they shifted. She was small beneath him, ready to have him lead her to a place where she was overwhelmed again. He wasn’t done kissing her, but her mouth wasn’t enough. As he followed the trail up her cheek to her ear and hair, leaving a kiss at every step, she first gasped, and then turned to kiss his neck now exposed to her. She relished as his hand stroked through her long hair, disheveled more now than ever before.

But already his body was blanketing hers so that she barely felt the air of the room, and she was ready for him to be closer. Her heart flitted as he shifted, moving into her without a hitch in any movement. They were still moving slower than they could, and she barely rocked up into him, just absorbed every little detail to savor. Sam was good, Sam was very good, and she liked it.

There was no one else in the room, not for them, and no one else in their minds. If anyone understood tonight, it was them, and they shared this one-time pleasure with no illusions.

And as they started the journey to the end, Sam’s mouth continued to explore where his hands could not, and Dee arched more and more into every action. It was so easy to find the rhythm, to feel each blissful movement of him in her, and give him what was perfect for that moment. They were melding closer with every second, until she could feel his heartbeat almost as if it was her own, pulsing over every part of her as he settled further into her curves.

Her breaths became faster, her vision almost clouded, the heat almost unbearable. She felt a tremor in his lips as they still kissed her hair, and pushed towards him as if there was still a gap to fill. She didn’t feel any obligation from him, or to him, and she just wanted this to end in an explosion of love. Of care. Of what was almost as good as giddy passion, and was better than what she had sometimes stooped to hope for.

There was no verbal communication needed, and in a moment Dee felt a whimper at the back of her throat, and Sam picked up the pace. Filling her, overwhelming her, drowning her in himself and him in her, they pushed the last mile.

She jerked into him with a gasping breath, her hands suddenly finding his shoulders as if she grasped the wave as it crashed around her, letting it wash away every strand of tension with love. Her mind dissolved into a mess of pleasure and satisfaction, and she let herself melt away with him. A little while longer, and he was pounding his last into her, and as the heat of her climax faded he lost his strength with his. If she had wished to be overwhelmed before, even more so now, he almost collapsed around her. Shifting, rolling a little again, he was on his side and she curled up against him. His large arms wrapped around her, holding her spooned against him, every curve still warm.

She felt him kiss her hair again, and it was a kiss of promise. A promise that she was loved without illusions. And a hopeful promise that she would find the kind of love she longed for, maybe someday without any masks.

Eventually her mind started working again, just as she felt too tired for it. She heard movement, heard Kara sigh contentedly, felt Sam turn his head to kiss his wife and heard the answering comfortable laugh.

Lee found his way to her, eyes still lit even as every move was slow with weariness. And she smiled when he kissed her one last time, turning to him and feeling him hold her close, closer than ever.

“I love you,” he whispered close to her ear, and she felt a tear come to one eye, but she smiled back her answer. And Dee prayed to the gods that this wasn’t just one night, that she hadn’t made a mistake, that the needs they’d all come to understand were satisfied and the lives they’d chosen would be natural and easy.

Lee fell asleep on the floor, his head resting on her shoulder, his arms cradling her close, a precious thing he didn’t want to lose.

Through eyes heavy with happy exhaustion, Dee saw Kara resting on top of Sam, saw his fingers gently tickle her side, saw her face alight as she laughed under her breath and then distracted him with a long kiss. Saw the longing in Sam’s face, and hoped that Kara’s love was as open as it seemed to be, her mouth murmuring pleasure into Sam’s and her fingers brushing through his hair. She hoped as they shifted to snuggle into a more comfortable position, Sam giving Kara one last nibble on her ear so that she fell asleep with a smile, that tonight’s magic would only be partly forgotten by tomorrow.

It would never be like this again. But the influence might last just long enough for them to adjust to their choices, let them feel natural. Dee thought too much, hoped too much, worried too much. As she finally fell asleep, she didn’t know what was most prominent.


End file.
